Break the Rules
by DaughterofaBeautyQueen
Summary: Hylla knew that agents who were also partners aren't supposed to be together in her line of work, no matter how stupid rule, she knew she had to follow it. But her heart never followed the rules, and Hylla had to figure her true feelings for Bradshaw, and what she should do about it. I don't own PJO. Mortal AU. Cover Image-
1. Chapter 1

Hylla had been reluctant a bit to go to the party; sure, she loved having fun, but it wasn't as if there was really any time for fun right now. Still, Bradshaw had dragged her along with him, and he was, of course, the only reason she was bothering to go. Over the past month, Hylla had been developing a sort of crush, so to speak. Unfortunately, it was not encouraged for partners to have romantic relations in her line of work, for it was "an extra danger". She supposed that in some ways, they were right. As pretentious as it sounds, love could cause people to do crazy things, things that could put lives in danger. Hylla still hated it, because she worried she was falling hopelessly in love with Bradshaw.

"Hylla..." Bradshaw drawled in a sing-song voice, bringing her back to reality, "what are you thinking about?"

"Nothing important; it doesn't matter," she replied, shaking her head. "Are we almost to the party?" Hylla quickly strayed away from the subject, for fear that he might catch on.

While they didn't encourage romance at the agency, they did encourage friendships; it obviously wouldn't be very useful for their agents to be trying to kill each other while they were trying to save lives of others. Hylla and Bradshaw had no trouble with that, easily becoming close friends. Hylla was still a little distant at times when her inner demons got the best of her, but she never shared that with him. She was also surprised that the two of them had become such great friends, seeing as she liked to be independent, but the pair were practically inseparable. She had never really had many friends before because she never let anyone get close enough; she never gave them the potential to hurt her.

"Almost, just a few more blocks," Bradshaw responded, his hazel eyes flashing in the moonlight. He hovered about eight inches over Hylla, and cast a shadow over her smaller figure as they walked.

"Fantastic," Hylla muttered sarcastically.

"Hy, seriously, you need this," Bradshaw said, pausing and looking at her with concern in his eyes. "I've seen you at work, and you always look like you're about to rip your hair out. When was the last time you let loose?"

Hylla shrugged defensively. "I don't know…"

"Exactly!" he exclaimed, running his fingers through his messy brown hair as they began walking again.

"Shaw, I still really don't see the point-" she began.

"And that's why I think you need a day to just relieve your stress," he continued, ignoring her comment.

"And you think a party is going to help?" she asked incredulously. "Bradshaw, I am the most socially-awkward person ever."

"So you can just stick with me then," he replied, and Hylla knew she wouldn't be getting out of this one. "But you're still going."

"Fine," she huffed in defeat. Hylla still didn't want to go, but Bradshaw was right. She did need to lose control for a bit because her work was just making her so damn tired all the time.

"We're here, so smile and just pretend like you're having a good time," Bradshaw said, and she snorted. "And one more thing: be nice," he added with a swift kiss to her forehead, dodging the punch to his shoulder.

"I'm perfectly nice!" Hylla argued, blushing slightly.

"Right," he laughed. "Only when you're around this sexy beast." Bradshaw gestured to himself with one hand and ruffled her hair with the other as he sauntered over to the door.

"This is going to be a long night."

…..

"Come on, Hy, dance with me. Pleeeeaaaaaaase," Bradshaw slurred, grabbing her arm and attempting to drag her away, though she resisted; he had obviously had more than a couple drinks, and Hylla wasn't complaining. She was still sober enough to appreciate her partner in his drunk state of mind, and she was taking full advantage of that fact. He was cute when he was like that anyways, in an uncoordinated, has-trouble-speaking-coherent-sentences kind of way. It was also amusing to watch him run into the same door frame seven different times.

Hylla always thought it was interesting how quickly people's attitudes and emotions could change, but it also worried her. She had always feared that one day the people she loved would change their minds and leave her, just as her mom had. But all of that changed when she realized that not everyone was her mother, and people really could love her no matter what.

"Hylla, just go dance with him. Or talk to him. Please, just make him shut up," their friend, Kenzie, muttered, breaking her out of her inner monologue.

"Oh, alright. One dance, Shaw, and then I'm returning to my corner of solitude," Hylla said as Bradshaw victoriously pulled her away from the wall with a goofy smile. "You're crazy, you know that?"

"You know you love me," Bradshaw said cheekily, grinning from ear to ear. Hylla didn't know which love he meant anymore; he only seemed to say things like this when one of them was in trouble. Maybe he said it to let her know that someone had loved her and to remind her that even if he was gone, it wasn't for nothing. Although, he had said it a few times recently when they were just hanging around, and it hadn't seemed unusual at the time. Best friends did stuff like that, right? It just seemed like something was different now, but maybe Hylla was looking into it too much.

"Obviously," Hylla conceded sarcastically, though she wasn't exactly lying.

They reached the dance floor, and Bradshaw took no time in twirling her around, causing her to almost lose her balance.

"I knew it!" he exclaimed, grabbing her arms to steady her.

"We've known each other for years; what do you expect?" The two of them fell into an impromptu showcase of bad dancing, ignoring the odd looks other people were giving them. At that moment in time, Hylla was doing the moonwalk.

"I figured you had just hung around because I always pay for the drinks," he replied, spinning in a circle with flamboyant jazz hands, causing Hylla to laugh unattractively.

"Yeah, well, you're absolutely hilarious when you're drunk," she said as the song ended.

"Why thank you," he finished with a bow.

The music changed to a slower song, and Bradshaw pulled her close, holding her waist in a tight embrace. She instinctively wrapped her arms around his neck and laid her head on his shoulder. Hylla knew she said just one dance, but that certainly wasn't the first thing on her mind in that moment. As they swayed along to the music, Hylla couldn't help but feel so at home; he made her feel safe. She didn't know how long they were on the dance floor, but that wasn't really important.

…..

"Give me your phone! Your phone, Bradshaw," she snapped, impatient as he fumbled around.

"Why do you need my phone anyways? Where's yours?" he grumbled as he felt around in his pockets, struggling to keep his balance.

"I'm _trying_ to call a cab because you insisted on walking! You were also very certain that I wouldn't need mine, damn you," she replied. "Bradshaw, it's literally in your front pocket."

"Right," he said, grabbing it and handing it to Hylla. She quickly called the cab, and they waited the few minutes in silence. As soon as it arrived, she noticed him attempting to walk in and almost falling over in the process.

"Do you need help into the car?" While he was amusing to watch when he was drunk, anything more than simple interactions was like dealing with a five-year-old.

"No," he said stubbornly as he hauled himself into the car.

"Whose place? Yours or mine?" she asked as she followed him in.

"Yours," he mumbled, already half-asleep. Hylla told the driver her address as Bradshaw's head fell onto her shoulder.

Hylla was silent on the drive back to her apartment, careful not to wake Bradshaw. All she could think about was dancing with Bradshaw; she hadn't danced in years. Her mom had made her and Reyna take dance lessons, and Hylla had never minded; she loved to dance. Reyna was another story altogether, resisting the class as much as possible. But when her mother left them, Hylla's attitude changed. She hated everything that reminded her of her mother. She stopped dancing completely. Hylla and her mother used to bake cookies every week, so she never ate cookies anymore, which most people thought odd. She stopped visiting the river she and her mom always had picnics at. Hylla shook her head to clear her thoughts, brushing away a stray tear.

The cab driver stopped the car and announced that they had arrived. Hylla quickly paid him, and gently shook her partner awake.

"Bradshaw, wake up," she cooed, stroking his hair.

"Are we here?" he asked groggily, rubbing his eyes and looking around.

"Yes, now get out, you dork," Hylla laughed while pulling on his arm. Luckily, his nap sobered him up a bit and he slid out of the cab without fault. She thanked the driver, and began ushering him towards her apartment.

When she opened her front door, Bradshaw made a beeline for the kitchen, Hylla walking to her room to change into more comfortable clothes. As she made her way back to the kitchen, she saw him holding a glass of water and just staring at the wall, lost in thought. Hylla caught herself watching Bradshaw, unbeknownst to him.

When Hylla finally came to her senses, she walked over to the fridge, pulling Bradshaw from his train of thought. He came up behind her while she searched her food and snaked his arms around her middle, resting his chin on her shoulder and burying his head in her hair. "What's wrong, Hy?" he asked, his words muffled.

"Nothing," she replied monotonously. She grabbed the leftovers from lunch the other day to heat up, leaving Bradshaw's grip as she walked over to the microwave.

"Come on, Hy, don't try this," he called. "I know when something's bothering you."

"How are you feeling?" she asked, steering the conversation away from herself as she started the microwave.

"Cut the crap, Hylla. You can't lie to me," he snapped, grabbing her by the shoulders and staring at her with concern. She gazed back at him, worry flashing in her eyes.

"I don't want to talk about it. It's not supposed to happen anyway," she muttered, grabbing her food out of the microwave.

"What's that supposed to mean? Hylla, what's going on?" Bradshaw pleaded, stopping in front of her to get her attention, though she just snaked around him.

Hylla set her food down on the island and began to eat, ignoring Bradshaw's desperate attempts for her to open up to him. He walked up behind her again and softly kissed her hair.

"Hy, please tell me," he whispered.

Her breathing became labored, clenching her fists repeatedly and letting out small whimpers.

Hylla turned around and fell into Bradshaw's embrace. When her first tear fell, he tightened his grip and she melted into him, letting out a small sob.

"Hey, hey, it's ok," Bradshaw murmured, stroking her hair and rubbing circles into her back as her body began to shake.

When she began to calm down, Bradshaw pulled back a bit, and tilted her chin up so their eyes met. He cupped her cheeks in his rough and calloused hands, brushing away her tears, and gently pressed their lips together.

After a few seconds, Hylla pulled away, looking up at him shyly. "That's what wasn't supposed to happen," she whispered, meeting him in another kiss.

…..

 **A/N:** Well I'm back! I'm not entirely sure if I should keep this going or leave it as a one shot, so tell me what you think! And as always thank you to my amazing beta AubreenaGreen.

-Lissie


	2. Chapter 2

Day 1

Hylla woke up with strong arms around her middle, and the memories of last might came rushing back, the tears, the tears, the sweet kisses, the fact that everything that wasn't supposed to happen, happened. She also remembered that Bradshaw was a little drunk, and that maybe it was just an impulse, and he didn't mean it. A cold feeling rushed down her back at the thought, it was too real to just be in the moment. Hylla hoped Bradshaw's intentions were true.

Just as Hylla had started to drift back to sleep, she felt his arms tighten around her middle and she knew Bradshaw was awake. "Mm, hey" he mumbled into her hair in a sleepy voice. Hylla cursed herself for being so soft, but she thought it was so cute.

"Hy, I know you're awake," he nudged her with his chin. Hylla sighed in defeat after a minute and turned to Bradshaw, "I guess we have to talk?"

"Yeah…. Um, I know that we're not allowed to, but maybe we could, possibly, give this a try?" Bradshaw sounded very confused but all Hylla cared about was the fact he remembered and that he meant it.

"Are you sure?" Hylla sounded way too excited for just waking up, she noticed it, but she didn't care.

"Yes, Hy, I'm sure, I've been sure for six months now," Bradshaw cupped her check and kissed her forehead. "I'm sure, I'm so sure, we can do this," he whispered this over and over in her ear, like he was trying to convince himself and not her.

"What are we going to do?" Hylla whispered.

"Just take it day by day, Hy, day by day. Let's see where life takes us," Bradshaw squeezed her hands and got up. Hylla sunk back into her bed while Bradshaw took a shower. She'd just done _the one_ _thing_ she couldn't do at her job, but for some reason, she didn't feel bad about this. _Maybe I do really love him,_ she thought. She smiled as so many memories flooded her head, a weight lifted off of her shoulders in the process, she finally figured out what had been plaguing her for so long.

"I love you," Hylla blurted out when Bradshaw walked into the room in just a towel. Hylla was surprised at her words, she didn't think that she'd make it known so quick to make it known.

"What was that?" Bradshaw turned away from the dresser where he had a draw just for him. "Say that again."

"I love you."

"Again."

"I love you."

"Again."

"I love you. I love you. I love you."

"I love you, too, Hylla. C'mere," he scooped her up and twirled around. Well, as much as he could in her small room. Hylla found herself laughing, she hadn't laughed this much in a long time.

Day 7

"Hylla!"

"What is it Shaw? I'm kind of busy," Hylla yelled at Bradshaw through her bedroom door. She could hear him shut her front door and his steps to her room. After he knocked Hylla opened the door with sigh, "Yes?"

"Guess what?"

"What?" Hylla couldn't help but roll her eyes at his antics.

"I decided that instead of going out for your birthday, we'd come to my place instead. I have dinner waiting, so hurry up before it gets cold," Bradshaw ran out of the room before Hylla could punch him.

Hylla shrugged and put her shoes on and walked out of the room. "This better be one hell of a birthday, Bradshaw, or I'm gonna kick you into tomorrow."

"Oh trust me it will be," he said with a wink. He offered her his arm and they walked out of the room with Hylla rolling her eyes again, but with a warm smile.

The car ride was uneventful; silent, while they held hands. Though, Bradshaw did almost hit squirrel, which he cursed at like it murdered his mom, this caused Hylla to burst out laughing.

When they opened the door to his apartment Hylla had to jump back from the deafening, "SURPRISE!"

Hylla then proceeded to punch Bradshaw in the shoulder, while laughing, "You suck."

"Oh please, you know you love it," Bradshaw pulled her into a side hug while everyone came up to her to wish her a happy birthday. Hylla was lost in the moment, the joy of being with family and friends, and having the best birthday in forever. She rested her head on Bradshaw's shoulder while they sat on his couch sharing funny stories with friends.

"So, Hy, when were you gonna tell us that you were dating Bradshaw?" Reyna said after she finished telling a story about the time she caught Hylla singing along to One Direction. This caused Hylla to get even redder than before.

"Um… do you want to tell this one, Bradshaw?" Hylla finally sputtered out.

"Sure, about a week ago, we went to a party, and I got a little drunk, and Hylla was kind of off in space. This sort of just happened after Hylla cried and we realized everything-"

"Finally"

"- But we can't go public about it, it's not allowed for partners to date, so don't go spilling this to anyone," Bradshaw finished, his tone had saddened, and he looked over to Hylla with hurting eyes. She knew it killed him to not kiss her after she punched some criminal, or helped out a little kid. She patted his hand while everyone started talking to them about how they were gonna do it. Hylla didn't know how, but she knew they would make it through.

Day 35

"I can't believe we've made it a whole month, Hy," Bradshaw was running his hand through he hair while they watched a movie on her couch.

"Me either. I thought we'd crash and burn before this. I figured it would have killed you by now not to show you love me at work," Hylla looked up at him and he smiled down at her. Hylla had come to love the new look in his eyes; playfulness, love, and adoration all tied into one look, and it was all for her. Hylla was still amazed.

"Conceited are we?" Bradshaw raised an eyebrow at her playfully.

"Only as much as you," Hylla winked, jumped up and ran in to other room.

"Oh no you don't! Come back here!" Bradshaw ran after her. He caught up to her and tackled her to the ground, and proceeded to tickle her. Hylla squealed and tried to squirm away from him, but failed. "I got you now," Bradshaw smirked. He had stopped tickling her, but he didn't let go of her. He picked her up and took her back into the living room, he threw her on the couch and sat on her, "Comfortable?"

"Very," her voice full of sarcasm. "Get off me or I'll tell everyone at work about the time you got really drunk and danced to "Barbie Girl" in heals."

"You wouldn't."

"Oh yes I would," Hylla said as she freed one of her arms and poked him in the side.

"Okay you win this one," Hylla felt Bradshaw stand up, he lifted her legs, sat down, and then laid her legs over his lap. "I'm gonna get you back one day. Stay vigilant."

"Deal," Hylla said as she changed the channel since the movie ended while they were in the other room.

Day 80

"Happy New Year!" Hylla heard everyone yell, but she was too busy being kissed by Bradshaw. She found herself more thankful every day for him, they had gotten even closer (like that could happen) and she knew that she was never alone in the world. She always had Bradshaw, and Bradshaw always had her.

"I love you so much, Bradshaw," Hylla breathed when they broke away from the kiss. She looked into his beautiful blue eyes, and fell in love all over again.

"I love you too, Hy, I love you too," he rested his head on top of Hylla's and closed his eyes. After a while he opened his eyes and looked her straight in the eye, "Hy, will you- will you move in with me?"

Hylla took a deep breath and took a small step back, "Shaw, we can't do that, everyone at work would know, we're not supposed to be together. I'm sorry."

"Hylla, I was transferred to a new department. You'll have a new partner. This was a hard decision, because I know that you don't like that many people, but at least we can be together, right?" Bradshaw had taken a step forward and grabbed Hylla's waist, waiting for her reaction.

"Oh, Bradshaw that's terrific, but who is my new partner?" Hylla had not heard about any of this at work.

"Well, Jessie was moved as well, so Ellie is your new partner," Bradshaw responded.

"Okay, at least I knew the person," Hylla let out a laugh and kissed Bradshaw again. "And yes, I will move in with you."

Day 128

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, BRADSHAW!" everyone screamed as he entered the apartment he shared with Hylla.

"Oh my god, guys! Whose idea?" Bradshaw said after he got over his shock.

"Mine, payback for my birthday," Hylla piped up and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"I see, well done. I'll have to come up with something good for my next installment for Infuriate-Hylla-Without-Dying now don't I?" Bradshaw raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, who said there would be a next installment?" Hylla hummed into his ear and then ran to Reyna for cover.

Bradshaw cursed under his breath, it was all he could do not to propose right then and there. He needed to wait, because he wanted to have something planned. Something to take Hylla's breath away.

Day 170

"Hylla, I have an important question," Bradshaw was nervous, this question would change his life forever.

Hylla looked up from her Chinese food, and tucked hair behind one ear, "Yeah?"

"I love you so much, I have loved you for years, and these past six months have been amazing, especially knowing that you loved me too. I want us to last forever, and to insure that, Hylla Ramirez-Arellano, will you marry me, and make me the happiest man alive?" Bradshaw asked, down on one knee, with a ring in a box.

"Oh, Shaw, yes, yes I will marry you," Hylla's eyes were filled with tears as she nodded excitedly. Bradshaw slipped the ring onto her finger and kissed her.

Day 968

"Oh, Hy, she's so beautiful, she looks like you," Bradshaw breathed looking down at their newborn daughter in his wife's arms.

"But she has your blue eyes, she's absolutely a masterpiece. I could live in this moment forever. Oh, Shaw, I don't anything bad to ever happen to her, I never want to see her beautiful face cry.

"I don't either, I love her so much," Bradshaw kissed Hylla's forehead and ran a finger along his daughter's face. "What should we name her?"

"Maria Nicole?"

"That sounds perfect," Bradshaw agreed. "Don't ever grow up, Maria."

 **A/N:** So I know its late, but I hope you guys liked it! R &R! -Lissie


End file.
